


Accidental Romance

by eternallyheartbeating (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Established Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), I Don't Even Know, M/M, Pidge is a fangirl, Romantic Fluff, Self-Harm, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's too sad to write, klance, lots of making out, so yeet, the self harm is only one chapter I promise it wont continue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/eternallyheartbeating
Summary: Keith and Lance accidentally kiss while training, and it leads to them getting together.Sorry my dudes I am bad at titles and summaries.I've had this idea in my head for a while and I really need a fic of them making out so here it is my friends.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey Keith!" Lance yelled. Lance was sitting against the wall and he was watching me train.

"Yeah?" I called over. 

"You look really hot!"

"Really?" I said, my face feeling slightly warm.

"Yeah, you're really sweaty." 

"Oh.. Yeah, I guess so then." I said embarrassed. What other did I expect from Lance. Lance, Mr. Obnoxious and straight as they come. I recently had come out as gay to the other paladins, and they have treated me the same, I think. Lance is still being Lance but I think that he's been acting a little differently now. I kept on fighting the training dummy. 

"Palidins! Get over here for group training!" Shiro called. "Lance, stop flirting." he added.

"What he hell man? I wasn't..." Lance said. Was he blushing a little bit? Nah.

"Watch your language, Lance," Shiro said.

"Yeah, Lance! Watch your fucking language!" Pidge yelled. 

"Ugh!"

I walked over to Shiro, shutting down the session I was doing. Lance followed. Hunk and Pidge were already standing with Shiro. Hunk was resting his arm on her head and Pidge looked like she was ready to murder. 

Shiro nodded at everyone's arrival. "We are all going to work together to take down a level six training dummy. They all groaned. 

"Not to, uh, be rude or anything, but didn't we just do that yesterday?" Hunk said.

"Yes, but it wasn't as fast as I'd like us to be."

"Why can't we do it individually?" I asked. 

"'Cause you'd beat us all." Pidge said. "You spend all your free time in here my dude." 

"Pidge is right," Shiro said. "We have to bond as a team."

"We've bonded soooo much!" Lance whined. 

"Stop fucking whining!" Pidge said in a gruff voice. I assume she was trying to imitate Shiro.

"Watch your fucking language, Pidgeeee!" Lance said, also imitating Shiro. 

"Shut up, let's just get this over with..." I grumbled.

We all went to cover our own ground. The training dummy started up, and the training went on as it usually did day by day. We all communicated with ease, as we had grown to do over the past months. After a couple minutes we had defeated it. 

"Good job guys! Better luck for the next two days doing thi-- WOAH!" Lance slipped, and fell.

He slipped and fell

On 

Top

Of

Me

On

The

Ground.

Shit.

His face was on mine and our lips were touching. It wasn't quite a kiss, but close enough for Pidge. 

Lance's eyes widened as he realized what was going on and scrambled up off of me and ran out of the room, blushing furiously. I stood up, blushing like an idiot. 

"Fucking finally!" Pidge yelled. "About time! 

"About time of what?" I mumbled. 

"You two kissed!" She squealed. 

"Wha- that wasn't! That was an accident!" I sputtered. 

"Haha! It still counts. The ship has sailed!" She cackled. 

"Ship?"

"Don't get her started." Hunk said. I sighed and walked out as quickly as I could.

I passed through the long corridors to find my room. I went in and locked the door behind me. I really don't need anybody coming in to make fun of me. And if Lance came in... oh god what would happen?

Will he hate me now? Will he avoid me? Wait- why am I worrying about what Lance thinks of me? I mean it's Lance. It's not like he likes me or I... like... him...

Oh damn it.

I do like him.

I _like_ like him... 

Where will this road take me?

...

About ten minutes later I hear a knock on my door. 

"What?" I groaned.

"Can you let me in?" 

"No, Shiro,"

"I won't go away until you let me in," Shiro said.

"Ugh, fine." I got up and I opened the door to see the black paladin standing in front of me. He walked right in and sat down on my desk chair.

"Talk about how you're feeling, I don't want you to be all pissy for a week," Shiro said. I walked over to the bed across from him and sat down. 

"It's embarrassing..." I said, "Pidge is going to bother me about it forever now!"

"Is that the only thing you're worried about? Just Pidge being annoying?" Shiro questioned.

"Shut up."

Shiro smiled. "Come on, It'll be better to get it off your chest." I buried my face in my hands.

"It's even more embarrassing!"  I groaned. "You can go now." Shiro didn't budge. His eyes were shooting daggers into my head. 

"Ugh, fine..." I started. Shiro smiled again. "I don't want things to be awkward or any different between Lance and I." I blushed a bit. 

"Well, he is your friend. If that happened to me, I'd go and apologize and make sure it wouldn't be awkward. You should do that," Shiro said, "But why are you so worried about it being awkward?" 

I just blushed. 

"Ohhhhhh!" Shiro said, "You have a little crush!" 

" _Shut up_ ," I hissed. "You left the door open! I don't want Pidge to hear! She'd never let me hear the end of it!" 

Shiro just smiled. 

"I know you're trying not to laugh at me having a crush," I grumbled, "Besides everybody knows you have a crush on Allura." Shiro's face went bright red. "Now please, leave." This time Shiro did leave. 

I sighed and lied down on the bed. 

The next time I talk to Lance is going to be so embarrassing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two in which Keith is an awkward bean. And my beans realize how in loVE THEY ARE  
> Ahaha I'm not sorry

Help.

Hunk is calling us all to dinner. 

I'm going to have to see Lance. And  _talk_ to Lance.

Shit. 

I sighed and stood up, mentally preparing myself for a hell of a lot of embarrassment. 

I still wasn't mentally prepared enough by the time I reached the dining hall. 

Everyone was already there and eating, including Allura and Coran. Lance was laying his head face down on the table. Pidge had probably said something to make him uncomfortable. And of course the only open seat was next to Lance. I bet they purposely sat so this would happen. As soon as I sat down Pidge started making comments. 

"Aww, lookit, the boyfriends sitting together! How cute!" She said obnoxiously. I blushed for what it seemed like the thousandth time today. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Lance had raised his head off of the table. I bet he was averting his eyes away from me.

"This is the only open seat, I have no choice, Pidge." I grumbled. 

"Let me rant about my OTP! I have been holding this in for months!" Pidge squealed. 

"You ranted to me," Hunk offered.

"That doesn't count, I want to rant now, dork," Pidge said and stuck her tongue out.  

Someone slid me a plate of food goo (Probably Hunk.) and I stuffed it in my mouth as quickly as it was humanly possible for me. I want to get out of here as fast as I can. 

"Keith, I know you want to leave, but please stay and talk with all of us." Shiro said, like the father figure that he is. I groaned, and ate another bite of food goo. 

"Hunk, what did you do with the food goo today to make it taste like this?" Allura asked. She had been surprisingly quiet up until now. 

"The usual," Hunk said.

Everyone was silent, even Coran. And Coran is _never_ silent. How could one slip up make everything so awkward for so many people? I sighed. 

"I don't care what you say, Shiro. I'm going back to my room," I said. I stood up, and walked out. I was so relieved to be out of there and out of that awkwardness. I wonder how long it'll take for this whole thing to blow over. Hopefully not too long, because if we have scattered minds when we try to form Voltron, everything will go to shit. 

I tried to push all the awkward thoughts and bad thoughts out of my head as I walked to my room. It wasn't working. I hate my pessimistic mind.

But my head cleared when I saw someone in the hall. They were by Lance's room Everyone else was in the dining room, and there is no other way to get to the rooms, so who the hell was that?

"Who's there?" I called. 

"Chill out, mullet, it's just me,"

"Lance?" I asked, "How the hell did you get here before me?"

The blue paladin chuckled. "You telling me that you haven't taken the shortcut before?"

"What shortcut?" I asked. Lance rolled his eyes.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. I'm really tired, I've had a long day." Lance said.

"Okay,"

Lance started to open his door.

"Everything's still good between us, right?" I blurted out before he could disappear into his room.

"Uh, yeah. Why wouldn't it be?" Lance asked blushing slightly. 

"You know what happened..." 

"I think it's good just to forget it," Lance said, still blushing.

"I don't think I can forget it," I said. I was the one blushing now.

"Like in a good or bad way?" 

I just blushed. Hopefully he got an answer from that. "What was it like for you?"

"Can you guess?" 

I felt a twinge on anxiety in my chest, "Was it that bad?"

"Yeah, of course." Lance said. My heart sank into my stomach. "But only because Pidge was watching." Lance continued, blushing.

"Oh," I said relieved. "Nobody's watching now.." We both blushed.

I stared into his dark eyes and he stared into mine. Lance reached over, grabbed my face and kissed me. It happened so fast, I was shocked, but I still kissed him back. I stepped closer to him as we kissed. The butterflies in my stomach disappeared and everything around me seemed to melt away and the only thing my brain registered was him and I. Lance moved one of his hands and took mine. Every once in a while one or the other's mouth would open slightly. At one point our teeth clacked, I pulled back, "Sorry!" I said quietly, Lance just smiled and kissed me again. Our mouths moved together, it seemed like so much time passed but so little has at the same time. After some time Lance shifted and I opened my eyes to see why. He opened his room behind him. I broke away from the kiss and looked at him questioningly. 

"So Pigde won't see us again," Lance said and he smiled at me. I smiled back. Still holding hands, I followed him in and I shut the door behind us with my foot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha I'm not sorry


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmm what will be in this chapter?  
> Making out? (Cause i'm trash) Check  
> Hints of shiro/allura? Check  
> Keith and Lance being adorable? Check 
> 
> Enjoy <3

As soon as we stepped inside the room and when we were fully inside Lance's room and the door was shut we resumed. It was sweet as our first and second kiss turned into third and fourth until it became countless to me. 

As we kissed, it became more passionate by each minute that passed and before I knew it, Lance's back was up against the wall and the kiss was most definitely a French kiss. Lance's hands roamed through my hair and over my back, I had a hand against the wall that Lance was against, and the other was on his shoulder. Every couple minutes, or seconds, one or the other would pull away for a second but the one who didn't pull away would just follow the other's lips. Our mouths were open as we kissed and tongues poking into one another's mouths.

Lance pulled away and I followed him. He stopped me with his hand, "Hey, I need to breathe, mullet." We both chuckled a bit. It was kind of awkward.

"So," I said sort of nervously. "That happened."

"Yeah," Lance grinned and I smiled back. "What do we do now?"

"Um... Go on a date with me?" I asked blushing slightly, "I mean, not right now, but later. Uh, I mean, if you want to? I'm sorry, I'm so bad at this."

"Oh. Yeah I will!" Lance said. 

"Oh, uh cool."

"So how long have you had a crush on me?" Lance asked. 

"A while. Like since that time when you almost died and had to go in the healing pod. How about you?" 

"I've liked you ever since the Garrison. I'm just really bad at coping with my feelings and shit," 

"So a long time," I blushed.

"Keith, you don't have to be embarrassed or anything." Lance said. 

"Sorry, I'm just sort of new at this." I sank down to sit on the floor, my back against the wall, and Lance sat down next to me. 

"Me too. But the good part about that is we get to learn new stuff along the way and all that other sentimental shit." Lance said. 

I laughed a little and reached over and took his hand in mine. "You're right about that. Everything is new, but I want to learn every part of it." Lance blushed. 

"Me too," Lance said. "I want to learn every part of this. What we have now. I want to know every part of you, and your soul or what not, I want to know where this takes us, but we'll never know until we go through it all."

I leaned over and gave him what was meant to be a quick kiss on the lips. Lance kissed back and opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. He shifted and swung a leg over my lap and sat there. I felt my face flush but we continued to kiss. Lance wrapped his arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around him. I leaned away and kissed his neck and I moved up to his jaw and then back to his lips. Lance let out a soft moan and then his face immediately felt warm. He seemed embarrassed so I rubbed his shoulder to try and comfort him and I felt a scar on his shoulder from under his shirt. I felt Lance's hand snake up my back from under the hem of my shirt. I realized that I still had my jacket on and I shrugged it off. His fingers traced scars and marks from battle. I grunted a bit as his fingers found a sensitive spot on a scar. 

Lance pulled back a bit, "Did I hurt you Keith?" He whispered. I shook my head and I continued kissing him. 

After a few minutes I pulled away and Lance shifted to sit next to me and we heald hands as we sat there. I leaned over and rested my head on his shoulder. 

"I'm tired, I don't want to stand up," I said.

"Then we'll just stay right here." He said. I blushed and my eyes started to close as I leaned on him.

"Hey, Keith?"

"Mm?" 

"So were dating now right?"

"Obviously," I said and Lance blushed. "You blush a lot."

"So do you," He said and I blushed. We both chuckled.

"Are we going to tell the other paladins?" 

"Well," I said, "Pidge already says that were boyfriends and I guess we can leave it to them to figure it out."

"Cool," Lance said, "Night, Keith."

"Night, Lance."

Soon after that I drifted off to sleep. 

 

After what must of been hours of peaceful dreamless sleep I woke up and for a second I was confused about where I was. Then I remembered everything that had happened and I smiled. Lance's head was partially rested on my chest. There was a blanket over us and I figured Lance had gotten cold in the middle of the night and gotten it. Lance looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. I felt happy. I pulled him closer and drifted back off to sleep.

 

The next time I woke up, the lights were bright and Lance's face was above mine and he was poking me.

"Wake up!" He whispered.

"Shh, I'm sleeping!" I grumbled. Lance continued to poke me.

"It's time for breakfast," Lance said. I groaned. "I'll give you a kiss if you get up!" 

"Are you trying to bribe me?" I asked. Lance laughed. 

"Is it working?" He chuckled.

"Maybe," 

"Come on, you have to get up or else Allura will yell at us."

"Fine," I yawned and I sat up. When I was fully up and I put my jacket on, Lance took my hand and we left the room. Lance gave me a quick kiss like he said he would. We walked and talked on the way to the dining hall, still holding hands. When we got there Pidge screamed.

"Oh my god! You're holding hands!" She yelled. 

"Calm down Pidge," Shiro said.

"AhhhhhHHH! It's canon!" 

Hunk face palmed. "Pidge, don't embarrass them."

"I mean, you're not wrong Pidge, but why aren't you bringing up Shiro and Allura then?" Lance asked. "They look like they're holding hands under the table."

The two blushed a lot. Pidge just smiled. "All the ships!" She whispered. 

I shook my head and I went to go sit down. Lance sat in the spot next to me. There were plates of food goo already at the table as usual. Before I could reach for something to eat Pidge spoke. 

"Wait. Lance did you say that in not wrong?" Pidge asked. "I ship it, but I've been being obnoxious just to see your faces. I'm actually right!" 

"Yeah..." I said. 

"Oh my god since when?" She asked. 

"Yesterday," 

"I fucking called it!" She yelled and punched Hunk's shoulder. 

"Language, Pidge," Shiro said. "I'm happy for you two finally accepting your obvious feelings already, but please don't let it get in the way of training or battles or any rational decision making."

"Yeah, yeah, we won't do anything that you wouldn't do," Lance said, rolling his eyes, "But I'm sure that you would do many things if you had the perfect chance so I think we're good." I rolled my eyes at Lance. 

"You're an idiot,"

"But I'm your idiot!" Lance replied.

"Aw, you ol' sap," I leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. When I pulled back Lance had a huge smile on his face. I realized that I did too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha I wrote most of this at midnight when I was tired and I wanted Klance stuff haha
> 
> sorry not sorry ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Also! Please please please comment your opinions! I LOVE feedback! I don't care if it's negative or positive, I will use all of your comments to try and improve my stories.
> 
> Also I had to retype some of it because I wrote a lot aND THEN IM AN IDIOT AND I FORGOT TO SAVE IT AND I HATE MYSELF
> 
> Also Pidge is literally me. I like to think that she has a fun fangirlish side to her under the serious adorable tech nerd.
> 
> K bye guys love ya


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!  
> There is self harm in this chapter and mentions of self harm in the past! If that makes you feel sick at the description of blood please avoid the first couple paragraphs!
> 
>  
> 
> Please don't kill me cause it's angsty, but I promise fluff at the end to make it better. 
> 
> There will not be any other self harm in the rest of this entire fic!

The whole day had been normal like every other day. Pidge hadn't bothered anyone with her 'shipping', she acted normally. Everything went well and was normal.

Except me.

The walls of anxiety that I had built up in my brain were crumbling. The anxiety was scratching and clawing its way out into my rational thinking.

Why does anxiety hit just after something good happens to me? It makes me feel like I don't deserve that good thing.

The good thing being Lance.

I paced around the ship, letting my feet direct me and my brain wander. I tried steadying my breaths and I tapped my fingers against my arms but nothing helped center me.

After walking for what seemed like forever I arrived back at my room. I entered quietly and flopped on my bed.

I felt a stinging sensation on my arm. When I peeked I realized that I had been subconsciously digging my fingernails into bruises close to my bicep from training. I put my fingers back to the small crescent shaped marks on my arm and I resumed digging my fingernails in, purposely this time. The sting felt good. I was telling myself that I was in control. This anxiety and doubting feeling in my chest and clawing at my head could be pushed back into the depths of my head and stay there. 

My nails weren't getting anywhere, they had barley broken the skin. It didn't give me enough... satisfaction.. I wasn't in control yet. 

But I will be.

I reached down under my bed and I grabbed my blade. I took a breath in and placed the tip of it to the crescent marks in my bicep. I pressed it into my skin more. My hand was shaking slightly. 

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

I pulled it down my arm. I grit my teeth I took the knife away let it clatter to the floor. I took a look at the mark I had carved into my arm. It was thin and wasn't that deep. Deeper than a papercut. It had started to bleed slightly. Clear dots of bright blood appeared down the gash in my skin. It stung, it was distracting me from all my thoughts. My jacket could cover it up. It was perfect. The bleeding was at a slow steady pace, slowly dripping down my arm in thin lines. It wouldn't be enough to make me have any long term injuries or suffer from blood loss, which I was happy about. I lied down on the bed, not caring to wipe away blood. I closed my eyes. I wanted the world to drift away for now and sleep a dreamless sleep.

 

"Keith!" Lance's voice jerked my eyes open. I bolted up. 

"What happened?" I exclaimed.

"What? Do you not see yourself?" Lance's eyes looked at my blade with hints of blood on the ground, to my arm and then he met my eyes.

Right. I took a minute to process. Lance must've come in without me noticing. 

"Oh," I looked at Lance's face. There was a deep sad look in his eyes. They were shiny as if he was about to cry.

"Oh?" He said angrily. I saw tears coming to his eyes and pouring out. "Don't do what I did," I gave him a confused look. He pulled up his sleeve. I didn't see it at first but when I looked closely I saw a thin scar across his wrist. It was very clear to see but I can tell that most people would've never seen it, but I could tell from the scar that it was a deep cut. I put a hand to my face to try to stop myself from crying, and failing. I couldn't imagine Lance of all people doing this.

"Lance," I managed to get out. "Why did you do that to yourself..." He looked at me with the saddest look. It was heartbreaking. I couldn't even feel the sting from my arm at this point.

"Don't you remember all of those times that I've doubted myself? This is where it ended up, but I never went back to it because it doesn't just hurt me, it hurts everyone I care about and love! And you doing this hurts me! It hurts everyone here! We all love you!" Lance said to me as tears rolled down his cheeks. Hearing this made me cry harder.

"It distracted me from all the thoughts, I'm sorry!" I said quickly trying to make it better. 

"That still doesn't make it hurt any less!" Lance walked over and sat on the bed beside me. He took his sleeve and wiped the blood off. It was more that I thought was there and Lance was still crying. I was crying too. "It's not that deep, it'll heal soon."

"I know," He rested his head on my shoulder. "Please don't ever do this again. If you ever want to, please just come to my room and talk to me."

"I will," 

Lance lifted his head up and moved my face so I couldn't look away. "Promise."

"I promise." 

"Good," Then he kissed me softly, I kissed back and leaned closer to him. "I'm going to stay here tonight, ok?"

"Ok," He kissed me again and then lied down on my bed. I lied next to him we both were laying, staring at each other. I felt a slight blush on my face and I saw that Lance was blushing as well. I kissed him "Why are we so blushy?" I laughed. 

"Probably cause you're cute," Lance said. 

"Lance saying that will make me blush more you idiot," 

"I'm fine with that,"

"I'm not! It's embarrassing," 

We were both laughing now, the tears were drying up and the mood was lightening. We were both smiling. 

"Lance, did you indirectly say you love me earlier?" I asked.

"No that's gay," he laughed. 

"Lance we are in a homosexual relationship."

"You got me there,"

"Come on, after that sweet talking and the speech you are making jokes and won't admit you love me?" I said teasingly. 

"I...I guess I do. Or I don't? I don't know," Lance said "I love you cause you're my friend. After some time passes I think I'll grow to love you in a romantic way. I love you and I don't but I may be able to love you. Does that make sense?"

"No." And I kissed him.

We lied in my bed together cuddling. There were occasional kisses passed between us. Lance had his arms wrapped around me tightly and protectively and I curled against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. 

Buh bum. 

Buh bum. 

Buh bum. 

The soft pace of his heart soothed me as I drifted into sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all of that awful me sad part. 
> 
> Things like self harm has been on my mind because a lot of people in the world have self harmed and it breaks my heart. Even people I know have done it and it makes me so sad and I wrote this to try to bring some light into it because I want everyone to know that there are people who care about you and even if I don't know you, I care about you. Thats what Lance it to Keith in this chapter, a shoulder to lean on in hard times I want everyone to know you're not alone and yeah
> 
> Sorry for that long note but I think this is really important to say.


End file.
